


My Little Sinner

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: See, Barry kept a lot of secrets from the people he cared about in order to keep them safe. While some of these things are Flash related, there was one big one that he kept from everyone except Leonard. Barry had a lot of money, there was no question. He had a beautiful apartment, more than enough food to satisfy his massive appetite, and plenty to spare for extra expenses. The outside people in Barry’s life always assumed that he was just really good at his job at CCPD and got paid handsomely for it.But… Snart knew. Snart knew that Barry kept up so well because he sold his body.





	My Little Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Put this up there with "Our Little Toy". This is pure smut.

Snart didn't do this very often. He would walk into Saints and Sinners and normally order a drink whenever he was feeling tired or angry. But… Whenever he had a lot of pent up energy, He would ask the bartender, Danny, for his ‘usual’.

 

His _usual_ being Barry Allen.

 

See, Barry kept a lot of secrets from the people he cared about in order to keep them safe. While some of these things are Flash related, there was one big one that he kept from everyone except Leonard. Barry had a lot of money, there was no question. He had a beautiful apartment, more than enough food to satisfy his massive appetite, and plenty to spare for extra expenses. The outside people in Barry’s life always assumed that he was just really good at his job at CCPD and got paid handsomely for it.

 

But… Snart knew. Snart knew that Barry kept up so well because he sold his body.

 

\--

 

Len walked into the bar, still reeling from another small heist that had gone completely under the radar. He smiled as he made eye contact with the barkeep. He stepped up to the bar, placing his hands against the tabletop.

 

“What’ll it be, Leonard?” He smiled, waiting for a response.

 

“I'll have my usual, Daniel.” He smirked, looking down at the bar’s surface and his fingers, which were skimming slightly over it. Danny smiled at him, walking from the bar to the back room, wherein he made a phone call to Barry’s room. He turned his body around the corner to look at Len to give him the thumbs up. Len gave him a slow nod of thanks before turning to head down the hallway. Barry’s room-- well, the entertainment didn’t all have specific rooms, but Barry liked this specific one because the bed was really comfortable.

 

He stood in front of the door, checking his watch before hearing a soft voice from behind the door.

 

“Come in.” Once he got the ok, he walked in to see Barry on his hands and knees on the floor, blindfolded and handcuffed (in the power-dampening cuffs he’d stolen from Star Labs). Len closed the door and stood by it, enjoying the gorgeous view before him. He had Barry, unlike every other instance of their lives, where Barry had him.

 

“Scarlet.” He drew, stalking closer to Barry.

 

“Len.” He whispered, his arms shaking as he fought the urge to jump to remove the cuffs. But, he had to wait for Snart’s command. (Barry wore them with other clients to keep his identity a secret, but he only took them off for Len, when he wanted.)

 

“You can take off the cuffs, darling. Just keep the blindfold on.” He smiled at Barry’s response of quickly removing the cuffs and tossing them over the bedside. “Crawl up onto the bed for me, I want you on all fours.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He whimpered, moving slowly up to the bed, settling his knees and palms of his hands into the plush of the mattress and stood completely still. He knew if he disobeyed, Len would punish him, or better yet, use someone else. He wanted to be the only one to get used by Len.

 

“My good boy, Barry…” He sighed, stepping towards the bed, his cock now fully erect and straining against his skinny jeans. He stopped behind Barry, his hand coming up to stroke Barry’s left buttcheek. Barry shivered as he pulled it apart to look at his exposed and still spread open asshole. “Who used you last?”

 

“H-He didn’t give me his name, sir.” Len’s jaw cocked at the sight of dry cum stains on Barry’s back. He knew that Barry was one of the clubs top requests-- hence why he was so well off. But Len could never shake that feeling of utter jealousy when he saw, or even thought of, someone else using _his_ Barry. What he and him had was unrivaled.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Snart growled, releasing the cheek and beginning to remove his sweater.

 

“... No, sir.”

 

“You hesitated. Why? _Did_ you enjoy it, Barry? Did you enjoy him filling you up like that? Leaving you wide open for me?” Len started to breathe heavily as he unzipped his pants and settled behind Barry. He ran his hands over his bare cheeks. “Don’t lie to me.”

 

“... Ye-s. I enjoyed it, sir. He was so big and he spread me so wide. He was rough-- b-but he was nothing like you, sir!” He babbled, his body beginning to shake in fear.

 

Fear? No. _Anticipation._

 

“Why did you lie to me?” He growled, leaning over Barry with his hands still on his cheeks. “Choose your next words very carefully, darling. Or I’m going to punish you.”

 

“I, I have no excuse sir. I’m sorry. Please, whatever punishment you give me is appropriate.” He sighed, trying his hardest to sound upset, but he really couldn’t. He did something wrong and was going to be punished. He was trying his best not to smile wide as Len’s hands ran over his ass in preparation for what was about to happen next.

 

“I _should_ just leave you here, blue balls and all. Maybe you could call your little friend back, ask him for another exciting round, seeing as how you enjoyed it so much.” He started to tap his fingers against Barry’s skin. “Or would you rather me spank you?”

 

“Spank me, sir!” He let out a breath (along with the desperate cry) that he didn’t even know he was holding when Len mentioned it. Len let out a low laugh.

 

“If you insist.” Len then drew his hand back, letting his jealousy fuel his strength as his palm came down right on the palm of Barry’s ass, making a sharp noise that was ultimately drowned out by Barry’s wonderful yell of “Yes!” Len smiled at his partner’s response, retracting his other hand and laying another hard smack on the other cheek.

 

“F-Fuck, L-- _Sir,_ that’s so ni-- _Ahah!_ ” Leonard laid down three more smacks before leaning down to speak right into Barry’s ear.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Scarlet. And you’re gonna be forgetting all about that stupid man-- and you’re going to remember that your hole belongs to _me._ ” Len growled right before forcing himself into Barry’s sloppy hole. Barry felt a strong vibration run through him as Len was fully inside him within seconds.

 

“Len…” Barry whimpered, feeling the stretch and burn of Snart’s cock basically entering him dry. Len pulled out then forced his way back in harshly. He had straightened his back so that each of his movements could be precise.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Sir! Oh, sir, yes,”

 

“No-one gets to fuck you like this, you got that?” He growled possessively, gripping Barry’s hips hard and thrusting shallowly. Barry took each of his counterpart’s thrusts in stride, moaning and whimpering to egg him on. As Len violently took him, his hands would occasionally would smack his ass, stinging and leaving bright red handprints on his cheeks.

 

“Y-Yes! Of course, sir. I’m a-- _hall_ yours. All yours.”

 

“That’s right-- my good little scarlet-- all mine, fuck, Barry. I’m already so close. Are you ready for me to fill you up? Are you ready to feel me take what’s rightfully mine?” Len growled, leaning over Barry as his thrusts became more punctuated and sporadic.

 

“Yes-- Please, Len, sir, take me, I’m all yours…” Barry was close too; damn, the spanking alone could’ve made him come right then. But, he held out for Len, because it was his job to make sure he was happy.

 

“Fuck, vibrate for me, Barry.” Len braced his arms around Barry’s torso and his breath was against his nape. Barry then did as he was told, vibrating his entire body, Leonard now thrusting as fast as he could as he got off, coming deep inside of Barry. He shuddered at the feeling of being filled, his arms threatening to give out. Once he was done, Len pulled out quickly, leaving the back of the bed and standing up.

 

“So, who do you belong to, Scarlet?”

 

“Y-You, sir. I belong to you.” Barry stood completely still, hoping that he had behaved enough during their session to get Len to touch him and make him come as well. Len smiled, tucking his sticky cock back into his pants. He sat next to his counterpart, the bed shifting making him twitch.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, Barry?”

 

“Yes, sir.” He smiled at his response, leaning over to grab Barry’s upside down and leaking cock in order to milk Barry into coming. Barry stayed still as Len stroked him hard and fast, his pre-come leaking onto the bed. Len turned his whole body so that he was facing Barry, his cock still in his hand. He retracted his non-busy hand and laid one more hard smack onto Barry’s right cheek.

 

“Fuck! Leonard!” Barry cried as a wave of vibrations ran through his body and shook the bed as he was coming, his come pooling under his cock as he finished. “Oh, god, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry I didn’t get your permission--”

 

“It’s alright, Barry. You did just fine.” He smirked, the worried tone from Barry’s fading away as his panting breath slowed. “You did alright.” He then shrugged, pulling his wallet from his pocket and shelling out $400. (In money he had stolen from the heist, but he wasn’t going to tell his counterpart that.)

 

“Thank you, sir. Thank you.” He smiled.

 

“I’ll see you next time, Barry.” Len headed towards the door, “Though, the next time that man comes in for another round with you, _don’t_ enjoy it. Remember who you really belong to.”

 

“O-Of course, sir. Absolutely. I belong to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
